


The Pretenders

by jamblerama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Clairvoyant Yoongi, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hoseok is a flirt, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, OT7, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Burn, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Yoongi, Work In Progress, hufflepuff hoseok, muggle born hoseok, namjoon likes books, prankster maknae line, seokjin is the school golden boy, yoongi is always wearing a cute sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamblerama/pseuds/jamblerama
Summary: Yoongi wants nothing more than to have a quiet year studying divination and arithmancy during his sixth year at Hogwarts. His father and newly appointed prefect Hoseok have other plans.





	1. Chapter I: The Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I am very excited about this work. I haven't written anything in almost five years. So forgive me I'm a little rusty. Note I'm not 100 percent on the romantic pairings at this moment, let's see where the story takes us. I think right now I'm focusing on Yoongi's perspective for this first chapter. 
> 
> My plans are for bi weekly updates on Wednesday or Thursday 
> 
> Thank you for giving me a shot and reading this.
> 
> *December 11, 2019: I have revamped the first chapter and will so the same with the second. So please reread those chapters before continuing. Thank you :3 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am very excited about this work. I haven't written anything in almost five years. So forgive me I'm a little rusty. Note I'm not 100 percent on the romantic pairings at this moment, let's see where the story takes us. I think right now I'm focusing on Yoongi's perspective for this first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for giving me a shot and reading this.
> 
> Please check end notes for plain text of letter
> 
> *December 11, 2019: I have revamped the first chapter and will so the same with the second. So please reread those chapters before continuing. Thank you :3 *
> 
> *December 16, 2019* this is my last time messing with the first chapter I promise ':)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arrangement : A Preface
> 
> Not all witches and wizards align themselves with the Ministry of Magic. Some are part of the Council of Magic. This council controls South America, Sub-saharan Africa and most of East and Southeast Asia. Therefore one could say that the Council’s influence and power is greater than that of the Ministry. The Council was not involved in the Second Wizarding War. Thus many who are loyal to the ministry consider them cowards and secret supporters of Voldemort. Which could be true for some. 
> 
> Still, the Council had something the Ministry didn’t, the trust of the general public under their jurisdiction. Thus the Ministry's seeking to repair its public image and the Council wanting to expand its influence struck a deal. 
> 
> The children of Council’s cabinet members would be permitted to enroll in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In exchange, the students upon matriculation would serve the Ministry as a bridge between the two entities. The plan is to send these ambassadors to “conflict” zones to act in the mutual interest of the Ministry and the Council.

The sunset was fading from orange to deep purple as the Hogwarts Express made its way to school. Yoongi propped his head on the cool window, his deep sigh creating a small puff of fog.

“What’s on your mind?” Namjoon asked peering from up the the book he had been reading. 

“Nothing.” He lied.

“Look, I’ve been reading and rereading this page for the last 20 minutes. I get distracted by you sighing over there like the world’s on your shoulders and I have to start over. So just spill it.” Namjoon closed the book and placed it in the empty seat next to him. “I’m all ears.”

“It’s just something my father said to me before he saw me off this morning.” Yoongi had been replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He usually enjoys the train ride to school: a day of reading, sleeping, sweet food and catching up with friends. This year he could not do any of that, instead Yoongi wasted the entire trip staring out the window, wishing that he was someone else.

“What’d he say?” 

“He said it’s time to grow up, don’t disappoint the family.”

⚘⚘⚘

Yoongi had been waiting on the platform for his father for the past 20 minutes. It was ten fifty and the train would be departing soon. His father was late for this meeting for the first time in 6 years. Yoongi couldn’t blame him, his father was the newly appointed Executive Vice President of the Council of Magic and therefore was extremely busy. Yoongi tried to tell himself that it didn’t bother him, his father had been busy all summer moving offices and training staff. So Yoongi was becoming adjusted to his father’s gradual absence from his everyday life.

“Yoongi!” his name rang out in his ears. He turned to find his father briskly walking towards him from the opposite end of the platform. Yoongi watched as his father made his way to him. The other parents taking notice of him, grazing over him with brief smiles with mismatched disapproving eyes. Yoongi’s father was dressed in a dark grey suit styled with an emerald tie. A golden Council badge attached to his lapel he looked regal and dignified, gripping a black leather briefcase. He was an amusing contrast to his son who was dressed in ripped jeans and an oversized brown sweater. 

“Mom couldn’t make it?” Yoongi inquired before his father could finish his approach. 

“She is overseeing the house move today but sends her apologies,” His father smiled down at him. 

“Right. That’s happening today.” Yoongi said as if he had forgotten. He had left Ianburg two days earlier under the excuse of last minute school shopping in Diagon Alley. Yoongi thought it would be easier to leave than say goodbye to his childhood home, he wanted to be mature about all the rapid changes in his life. This was not the time to fall apart.

“I didn’t get a chance to pack my room and-” Yoongi started feigning disappointment but his father cut him off.

“It has already taken been care of do not worry. I am sorry we do not have long to speak.” His father shifted uncomfortably on his feet and adjusted his already perfectly set tie. “Yoongi, this school year is very important for you and for me. The Council will be looking for me for answers and for both our sakes I need to give them the right ones.”

Yoongi knew in an instant what answers his father needed. What studies would he pursue this year? Is he receiving counseling for the right career? Yoongi grew immediately frustrated with this situation. Of course his father would want to have this _discussion_ on a crowded platform ten minutes before the train departs. Yoongi’s father never passed up an opportunity to remind him that his enrollment in Hogwarts was a means to an end. It was an attempt to repair the public relationship between the Council and Ministry. To remind him that he is the first child of a Council member to enroll at Hogwarts, a Ministry-run institution, in over 500 years. Yoongi the olive branch. Yoongi who was meant to study to become an ambassador to the Ministry and study magical law, magical history and relations. Yoongi was instead focusing on mastering divination and arithmancy. 

“The Council is not pleased that you are...off track,” his father’s grip tightened around the handle of the briefcase. “ Remember, the Ministry was also less than satisfied with the results of your OWLs.”

“ You think I’d forget!” Yoongi blurted a little too loud. “ You made me read that letter the Ministry sent at dinner aloud for the entire family!” Yoongi could feel his face getting hot but he didn’t know if it was due to present anger or past embarrassment. 

Yoongi was seated at the dinner table with his family, it was the Saturday of the week of his return from school. They were enjoying the fifth traditional dinner in celebration of another year completed at Hogwarts. For Yoongi, this dinner was more exciting than his birthday. What made it special was that his mother cooked his favorite meal, his older brother returned from his envious Council job and Yoongi was permitted to sit next to his father. His favorite aunt was also in attendance along with his father’s two elder brothers. His father had just finished reading out his final marks, all perfect of course, and comments from his professors. Next his father announced that he also received a special letter from the Minister of Magic. He slides the dusty gold envelope towards him to read. The pit in Yoongi stomach that he had when dinner started grows into a chasm when he sees that the ministry's golden seal is already broken.

“Stand up,” his father says gesturing him to face the other family members, Yoong’s hands shake as he unfolds the letter.

 _To Deputy Secretary Hyunseok Min_ : Yoongi scans the first line and gives his father a hesitant look.

“Go ahead and read it. It is alright,” his father reassures him.

Yoongi reads:

When Yoongi was finished, there was a stifling silence at the table. All that could be heard was the crackling of the low fire. The sound echoed in his ears as he stood still staring at the letter. Eventually his brother pulled him back into his seat. Yoongi spent the rest of his special dinner pushing the food around on his plate as his father and uncles conversed around him. Yoongi remembers all of the details of that night as if it had just happened.

“You needed to know that your actions have consequences. Our family is dep-”

“We’ve already had this conversation, I don’t want this path the Council has chosen for me anymore.”

“Yoongi, I asked you 6 years ago and you have already made the commitment to the Council.” His father let out a sigh through his nose and flared his nostrils. Yoongi could tell he was getting frustrated but pressed on.

“I was barely eleven! I was a child. You wer-are my father. I looked up to you and I would have agreed to anything you asked. Father you knew this.”

“Well you are not a child anymore. It is time that you fulfill your obligation to the Council.” His father planted a stern look on his face that would have scared Yoongi as a child but now just made him roll his eyes. “Try to understand Yoongi, maybe if I had been wiser then things would have been different,” His father hesitated, “for both of us.”

Yoongi’s father took a step forward and put his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders. His father was a bit taller than him and Yoongi found that the gesture made him feel small and his father looked into his eyes. His father’s dark brown almond eyes were soft and for a moment Yoongi saw the father he knew as a child. 

“Yoongi, it is time to grow up and fulfil your obligations to the Council and to our family. You cannot go on like this, you must think about your future. This is all I am asking of you right now. Think.”

 _Think_. Yoongi found the words he had readied in his mind dry up under his father’s words. The anger within him dissipated with a sigh and turned to resignation. What was there to think about? The train’s warning whistle blew startling Yoongi from his father’s grasp. 

“Now. Now” His father smiled. “Let’s not have the train take off without you.” He stepped back widening the gap between him and his son. 

“Yea.” Yoongi said weakly turning his back to his father to ascend the steps to board the train.

“Oh! Before, I forget.” His father reached into his briefcase and pulled out a small package wrapped in light yellow cloth. “Your mother packed this for you. It is supposedly your favorite.” Yoongi’s father extend the package towards Yoongi but didn’t release his hold on it. 

“Thanks.” Looking down at the package attempting to tug if free from his father’s hands.

“Yoongi.” His father commanded. 

Yoongi looked up from the package.

“Remember what I said. _Think._ ”

“Think.” Yoongi replied and his father released his hold on the food. 

“Goodbye dear son.” His father smiled satisfied.

“Bye father.” Yoongi ascended the stairs as the final whistle blew and the train started forward with a jolt.

⚘⚘⚘

Namjoon’s eyebrows were knitted together and his fists were gathered under his chin with elbows set at his knees. He was quiet and still. He always became like this when he’s trying to process too much at once. Yoongi just waited for him to respond.

“I thought your father had given up on the whole Ministry Ambassador job?” Namjoon asked the tension left his body as he reclinced into the seat. By Yoongi’s third year at Hogwarts he had grown tired of studying history and laws and discovered he had a talent for divination. He was excited to start his position as the divination club’s new captain but the conversation with his father made him uneasy. 

“This promotion seems to have brought him back to reality.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. Yoongi can clearly remember when his father received his promotion offer mid summer and as his father read the letter aloud Yoongi felt his life begin to hurdle towards the inevitable.

“Maybe the promotion was to get you back on track?” Namjoon asked carefully. He knew Namjoon would never make and unfounded accusation aloud. Yoongi was too caught up with events this morning to even consider that a possibility. Was it that obvious? If an almost sixteen year old could see the Council’s ploy could everyone? Does his father know? 

Yoongi was pulled abruptly from his thoughts by the compartment door slamming open with a bang. 

“HEY! JIMIN!” A fourth year Taehyung called from the threshold to the third boy sleeping next to Yoongi. All three boys in the compartment were simultaneously startled by the noise. Jimin’s body jerked awake and his legs went flying up, the rubber of his shoes nearly grazing Yoongi’s face. 

“Yea, yea. I’m up. I’m up.” Jimin sat up pouting, his messy hair swirled around his face. Taehyung’s mouth transformed into a big, boxy smile at the sight.

“We’re gonna be arriving soon so uhhh get dressed,” Taehyung said

“Thanks for waking me up.” Jimin replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s all thanks to this!” Taehyung raised his arm to show a black watch with a glowing blue face. Jimin and Yoongi’s eyes grew wide. 

“Is that a muggle watch?” Jimin inquired grabbing at the Hufflepuff’s wrist. Taehyung nodded in response. “Whoa, it’s got so many buttons! And the light is so pretty, did you enchant this?”

“No! Look!” Taehyung pressed a raised black button on the watch’s side face and the light went out. Beneath the light was the time displayed in block numbers against a shimmering dark green backdrop, 06:20. 

“WOW” Yoongi and Jimin exclaimed. There appeared to be a bit of magic in the muggle world after all.

“Where did you get that from?” Yoongi asked.

“Well,uhh” Taehyung hesitated and nervously fluffed the back of his hair, “ Hoseok gave it to me, he bought it for me over the summer holiday.”

“Oh.” Yoongi replied. Of course the day couldn’t get worse, he wasn’t even at school yet and had to hear that name.

“I-i mean Hoseok only got for me because I kept going on and on about his last year. Pretty sure he only gave it to me to shut me up.” He stammered.

“It’s okay Taehyung. It’s still really cool. Enjoy it.” Yoongi said plainly. Not wanting to linger in the moment too much he rose out of his seat to retrieve his school uniform and robes.

“We should probably start getting dressed.” Namjoon needlessly suggested, softening the air in the compartment. As Taehyung stepped inside to close the door and long,slender hand prevented the door from completely closing. A handsome face came peering through the crack. It was Head Boy Seokjin. 

“Min and Kim” He called his eyes scanning the tight room, “Kim Namjoon. Prefect meeting in 10 don’t be late. Please and thank you.”

“10 minutes. Got it.” Namjoon responded and began to quickly pull off his shirt. Seokjin rolled his eyes and slammed the compartment door shut. Yoongi saw a flash of Seokjin’s wand as he drew the room’s curtains. 

Namjoon and Yoongi got dressed to Taehyung’s minute to minute countdown on his muggle watch and headed to the front of the train with less than one minute to spare. Namjoon was still tucking his shirt in as they opened the door to the head compartment, obviously the last to arrive. Yoongi gave an apologetic glance to Seokjin and settled in a window seat in the back.

“Now, that we’re all here. We can get started!” Seokjin said with a charming smile. Yoongi noticed the audible sighs from some of the prefects. Seokjin was the most popular student at Hogwarts . Yoongi knew that Seokjin did use his looks and charms to his advantage and it worked well for him. Maybe he should have been placed in Slytherin he pondered.

Seokjin began the meeting but was rushed because the Head Boy and Head Girl meeting ran over and they were set to arrive at school within the hour. Yoongi tried to focus on the meeting but his mind was now on Namjoon’s question about his father’s promotion. He dreaded the prospect of the other students whispering around the castle about his family again. 

Then a thunderous round of applause snatched Yoongi from his thoughts. Seokjin was introducing the new fifth year prefects. 

“Up next is Hufflepuff House. New this year we have Roseline Harpstring and Hoseok Jung.” They both stood and turned to wave at their peers. Yoongi’s head turned sharply towards Namjoon who was already staring a him. 

Namjoon was wearing the same worried look on his face. Yoongi was beginning to think Namjoon would look at him like that for the entire year.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Yoongi mumbled. Of course the day was getting worse. “ It can’t get worse.” he said to Namjoon almost breaking out into frustrated laughter.

“Just look at it this way, there’s the feast then you can go to sleep. Tomorrow's a new day and you can start again.” Yoongi was almost comforted by his friend’s words. Just then the hairs on the back of Yoongi’s neck prickled he knew that he wasn’t out of trouble yet.

“Last piece of business.” Seokjin called raising his fists. “ We need two people to help reset the Prefect Common Room for this year.” Various goans rumbled through the crowd. “ Any volunteers ?” the Head Boy asked and peered hopefully around the room. 

“Thought so! That’s why I prepare this. Chance!” Seokjin produced as small red velvet pouch from his robes. He then tapped his wand twice and two bits of parchment paper rose from the depths. Yoongi watched as the two papers floated down into Seokjin’s palm. It was a quaint bit of magic and Yoongi caught himself beginning to smile. 

“Let’s see who we have here,” Seokjin held the paper up,” Hoseok Jung.” Seokjin then held the second paper up, and Yoongi stomach churned. “Yoongi Min.”

Yoongi pressed his palm into his forehead, he had been pushed over the edge. He held in a silent scream that burned his chest, he felt as if he was going to explode.

Seokjin then dismissed the meeting requesting the two “volunteers” to stay behind to await further instruction. Yoongi's mind was racing, he tried to find a way out of the task. 

The train came to a halt, they had arrived at Hogwarts.

“Namjoon,” He looked toward his friend, “ Can you please volunteer in my place? I don-”

“No way bro!” He replied, waving his hand, “ I’ve got remedial potions class first thing and I wanted to do some studying before hand.” Yoongi sighed, it couldn’t be helped. Namjoon barely received an A on his OWLs for potions and needed to improve for the NEWTs. Yoongi would never ask his friend to skip out on his studies. 

Yoongi just sighed.

“I’m sorry. Look, meet me in the library after the feast. I’ll let you rant it out.” Namjoon turned and filed out of the room with the rest of the prefects. Yoongi’s mouth dried as he watched the door shut behind him.

Seokjin had busied himself piling parchments into his school bag as he called Yoongi over. Yoongi joined Hoseok who was already eagerly awaiting instruction. 

“Ok you two. The Prefect Common Room has been moved to the fourth floor down the hall from the ancient runes lecture hall. The furniture is all there but from what the headmistress told me the house elves made a mess of it. So, it will need a bit of tidying up and maybe some slight repairs.” Seokjin ran his fingers through his hair. Yoongi noticed the bags that had begun to form under his wide eyes.

“It should be simple enough! Shouldn’t take long either,” Hoseok said too cheerfully for Yoongi’s tastes. “ That is unless….” Hoseok trailed off slowly turning towards Yoongi, which cause Seokjin to also glance up at him searching for a reason for the silence.

“Ah! That’s right...charms aren’t really your forte Yoongi.” Seokjin looked at him with a mixed expression that was mostly pity.

Yoongi could feel himself getting hot. First his father this morning now Hoseok bringing up his OWLs again. Last year Yoongi received an A his charms OWLs. It was the lowest grade he’d ever gotten at his time at Hogwarts and being the top student of his year everyone knew. 

“Don’t worry Jung.” Yoongi laughed wanting to sound unaffected. “ I’ll try not to mess up that new orange mop of yours.”

Hosoek smirked and smoothed his bangs out his face with a long, delicate finger,”Glad you noticed. It’s an enchantment, I learned this summer. It’s been holding the color for weeks.” 

“Whoa! Really?!” Seokjin said with a big smile.

The way Hoseok emphasized the “chant” in response made Yoongi’s blood boil. He did not want to explode in front of the head boy instead he channeled his energy into Hoseok’s annoyingly bright orange hair hoping to set it on fire with his mind. 

“Hey. Yoongi are you okay? Your face is really red.” Seokjin’s smile turned into a grimace. Yoongi turned away from the other two boys. He wasn’t going to give Hoseok the satisfaction of seeing his face red and twisted up with anger. “If you can’t do it, I can ask one of the new prefects. You know how eager they are to show off.”

“I. Can. Do. It.” Yoongi said through gritted teeth. Seokjin really was suggesting that a fifth year would be better for the task. Yoongi felt himself reaching a tipping point and needed to exit the room before he said or did something that he could not take back. Something that would further ruin his reputation.

“I guess I'll see you first thing then.” Hesoek said, Yoongi could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Hmmm” was all Yoongi could muster before he grabbed his bag from the seat near the window. He left ignoring the goodbye Seokjin gave to him as he slammed the door shut. 

Yoongi exited the train onto the empty platform, the cool September wind blew against his hot face. Yoongi just had to make it through tomorrow morning. So much for starting fresh, Yoongi laughed to himself as he headed towards the waiting carriages. He hoped this year at Hogwarts would not push him over the edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Letter Plain Text:
> 
> To Deputy Secretary Hyunseok Min:
> 
> First we at the Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate young mister Min on his fifth consecutive completion of his year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have reviewed the results of his O.W.L.S and are disappointed with his progress. You would do well to remind your child of the oath he made to the Ministry and Council. Our governing body has invested a great deal into your son, he mustn't let us down.The Ministry expects your utmost cooperation in resolving this issue. It is needless to remind you what is at stake if he were to fail. 
> 
> Kind Regards 
> 
> Edward D Jackson
> 
> Minister of Magic 


	2. Chapter II : The Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays.
> 
> Please enjoy your belated SOPE Day gift :3c

Yoongi tossed and turned all night and was feeling particularly irritable for his first day of classes. He got dressed lazily and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. When he arrived at the hall it was nearly empty except for a few of his studious peers getting a head start on their studies and Namjoon. Yoongi could always rely on the Gryffindor being here every morning. Namjoon liked to wake up early and study extra-curricular materials while he ate breakfast. His friend’s interest in reading up on topics outside of the Hogwarts curriculum is how Yoongi sparked his interest in divination. Namjoon recommended a “breakfast book” on the topic to Yoongi during his second year. 

Yoongi flopped down onto the bench next to his friend at the Gryffindor table.

“Good Morning,” Namjoon said cheerfully, without looking up from the book he was reading.”You never met me in the library last night.” Yoongi felt a bit guilty that there wasn’t a hint of anger or annoyance in his friend’s voice. The Gryffindor was also so patient with him and for that Yoongi was grateful to have him as a best friend.

Yoongi then groaned and rested his head on his arms. He was hungry but didn’t want to put in the effort to eat. He found that he was too anxious about the task head.

“I don’t think the library could have contained me last night. Plus I was too tired after escorting the first years and answering all their questions until past midnight,” Yoongi sighed.

“I see. Something else must have happened.”

“Yea, it did. And I’m sorry for ditching you.” Yoongi said sincerely. Yoongi did make an attempt to gather his strength after the orientation for the first years. After the feast, he had to help the first years find their bed assignments, answer their questions about the common room and dodging any questions about the castles rumors. Also it seemed as if many students had contents missing from their trunk that they “swear” they didn’t leave at home. After all that Yoongi was just exhausted and even fell asleep still dressed in his uniform. 

“Well, make it up to me this afternoon. Meet after you’re done with classes?” Namjoon asked with a smile, his dimples sat deep in his cheeks.

“Of course. Our usual spot in the library.” Yoongi scarfed down some toast and headed to the fourth floor.

⚘⚘⚘

When Yoongi arrived at the Prefect common room Hoseok was already there, of course Yoongi thought. Yoongi was sure that the Hufflepuff did not notice his entrance, as he was too busy gawking at the task ahead. 

Yoongi feared that Seokjin might have underestimated what needed to be done. The furniture was placed in a mound in the middle of the room that stretched up to the domed ceiling. It was a mangled and twisted mess. Yoongi couldn’t tell the tables from the chairs and everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. The top was also leaning precariously, threatening to tumble down and crush the two of them. Yoongi took a step back and coughed to announce his presence. 

Hoseok, startled, spun around to him. The Hufflepuff’s orange hair was styled in a perfect middle part with sweeping bangs. The corners of his heart-shaped lips were tugged down in a frown and Yoongi might have caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. He looked a lot younger than Yoongi remembered. 

“Finally,” Hoseok chokes out, “I’ve been waiting for a while.” A slight blush was spreading across his golden skin.

“We never settled on a specific time,” Yoongi recalls.

“Seokjin did say first thing in the morning and we could’ve set a time if you hadn’t stormed off the train.” He crossed his arms across his chest challenging Yoongi to say something.

“I think we should come up with a plan.” Yoongi said quickly turning his gaze away from the Hufflepuff and onto the mountain of furniture.

“I was in the middle of coming up with one before you came in. I think we should start from the top and work our way down.”

“Good idea wouldn’t want that pretty orange head of yours getting smashed,” Yoongi reaches into his robe for his wand and inhales deeply. He begins to concentrate on the large bureau atop the massive pile.

“Wingar-” Yoongi begins the incantation but a long slender hand stops him. 

“Maybe I should take care of the first few pieces,” Hoseok interrupts. 

“It's a first year spell. I’m positive I’m able to perform it.” Yoongi defended.

“I’m sure you can, but the precarious position requires a delicate touch.” The Hufflepuff flicked his wrists while raising his wand.

“I am more than capable of being delicate.” 

“Not with those shoulders,” he responded smirking. 

“What’s wrong with my shoulders?” Yoongi asked suddenly feeling self conscious. 

“They are so broad, you’d probably have no trouble moving the furniture manually.”

“Manually ?”

“You know. Muggle work.” 

“Muggle work?” Yoongi was beginning to get frustrated, Hoseok was insulting him and now wasting his time rambling.

“I mean, you’re probably strong enough to move it with your hands.” 

“Why use my hands when I can use magic?”

“I mean. I spent all summer away from the magical world, doing chores for my parents.”

“I’m not allowed to use magic outside of school either.” 

“ I know that! But you have a house full of servants waving their wands doing it for you.” 

“You think I spent my summer ordering people around? Snapping my fingers and barking out commands?” Yoongi took a step towards Hoseok. “ You really know nothing about me. You shouldn’t believe everything your friends tell you.” 

“That’s not what I meant. I haven’t been around magic all summer, I could us-” the Hufflepuff cut himself off. Yoongi knew that Hoseok would never finish that sentence. 

“Well since you need the practice,” Yoongi said as he stepped back,” be my guest.” 

“Fine,” Hoseok rolled his eyes, “let’s just get this over with.” He raised his wand and with a delicate flick of his wrist he began the task.

The two mostly worked in silence with Hoseok carfulley reducing the pile and Yoongi arranging the items around the room. Yoongi was glad that the task would be completed earlier than expected and maybe he could sneak in some studying before class began. He started to feel the most relaxed than he had in weeks. 

Yoongi was maneuvering a very old wooden chair a few feet off the ground while Hoseok was unfurling a rug. The Hufflepuff snapped his wrists and the rug popped open. Dust and dirt was expelled into the air. The debris rained over Yoongi burning his eyes and nose. He lost his concentration on the spell and the antique chair smashed to the floor. 

“Oh shit!” Hoseok sighed and rushed over to the ruined chair. “ I can fix that for you if you want.” Hoseok pointed to the mess at the floor and looked innocently at Yoongi. “You’ve got a little dust on you too.” Hoseok reached towards Yoongi and brushed the Slytherin’s shoulder.

“What the hell Jung?” Yoongi screamed. His eyes were burning and began to water. 

“Hey, don’t swear at me!” the Hufflepuff responded raising what Yoongi could infer to be a threatening finger at him.

“Why did you throw that rug at me?” Yoongi accused while stepping into Hoseok’s personal space. 

“Oh, I did not throw that rug at you! How was I supposed to know it was covered in dust?” 

“Everything is covered in dust! So much for that delicate touch,” Yoongi clicked his teeth and turned away from the other boy. He was beginning to get angry, Hoeseok was really pretending as if he did nothing wrong. 

“Don’t insult me. I was doing the most work!” Hoseok’s voice pitched into a whine.

“What is your problem?” Yoongi sighed turning back around.

“My problem? I’m not the one who can’t handle the fact that he might not be Hogwart’s best student.” Hoseok replied.

Yoongi was feeling cocky, Hoseok really thought that he was better than him. “Is that something I really have to worry about when competing with the likes of you?”

“Well, your OWLs seemed to say otherwise,” The Hufflepuff said with a smirk. Yoongi was two seconds from using his hands to knock that look off Hoseok’s smug face.

“You really think you could beat me Jung? I would love to see that.” 

“Well I am dueling club captain and look at your material,” Hoseok said with a smile as he gestured down towards the destroyed chair.

Yoongi’s blood was boiling and his eyes were still burning. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Oh my god. Please don’t tell me you’re crying ?” Hoseok scoffed.

“I’m not crying. I’ve got dust in my eye from that rug you threw at me.” Yoongi refuted.

“Yea, dust sure,” he rolled his eyes. “So not only are you an incompetent wizard, you are also a cry baby. Aren’t you a 6th year ?” Hoseok began to giggle. 

“You know what? I can fix it myself,” Yoongi flicked his wand and the chair sprang together from the pile on the floor. He wiped his cheek, turned heel and walked out of the common room his face glued to the floor.Yoongi stormed down the castle hallway. Of course Hoseok was going to find a way to make him look stupid, again. 

Hoseok is the second most popular boy in school after Seokjin but definitely takes top prize for the biggest mouth. No doubt the entire school will know what happened in the prefect common room this morning and on the train last night by lunch time. 

Yoongi had managed to avoid Hoseok for the first four years but the Hufflepuff had become good friends with Seokjin last year through the Transfiguration club and quickly became unbearable. Everytime he and Seokjin were together Hoseok would always turn up eventually and ruin Yoongi’s good mood. Hoseok always wanted to tease him about his height or the book he was reading.Yoongi eventually stopped hanging out with Seokjin and only spoke to him during the weekly prefect meetings. The sudden lack of communication caused a strain on Yoongi and Seokjin’s friendship. Seokjin had question him about his constant rejections of his invitations to hang out but Yoongi just made some excuse that he was busy studying or too tired. Yoongi felt awful about what had happened between him and Seokjin and wanted to fix their relationship since this was the Gryffindor’s final year. Yoongi began to realize that he was desperate for a lot of things.

“Yoongi! Yoongi!” a voice rang out in the corridor, Yoongi looked up to find himself nearly nose to nose with Jimin,“You almost ran right into me.” 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention I was lost in my thoughts.” 

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, his large eyes were filled with worry. 

“Yea.” Yoongi replied though he wasn’t sure if that was true.

“Well, you definitely don’t look it,” he said in a quiet voice. 

Yoongi turned to face one of the mirrors in the hall. He looked like a ghost. His hair and robes were covered in a fine white coating of dust. Well except for a small patch on his shoulder. 

“Oh. I had to clean up the Prefect common room before class this morning and the furniture was dusty that's all,” he didn’t want to go into detail about what had transpired with the rug and Hoseok.

“Well, if your going to class you’re headed the wrong way.” Jimin said. Yoongi didn’t even notice that he was headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room. 

“Right.” Yoongi said, he should just lock himself in his room for the rest of the day but, he was suddenly determined to salvage the rest of the day. He would not let Hoseok win, he linked arms with Jimin and headed towards the lecture halls. 

“What do you have first?” Yoongi inquired. 

“I have charms with the Hufflepuffs,“ Jimin smiled. Charms was Jimin’s favorite class and he was the best in his year. “ It will probably be boring but I hope Tae brings that muggle watch.” 

“Oh yeah, that was pretty cool.” Yoongi said dryly,he didn’t want to give a hint that he was going to compliment that Hufflepuff. 

“We didn’t get to catch up at dinner last night. You seemed pretty pissed when you came into the great hall. “

“Yea, just had a meeting with Seokjin and that one Hufflepuff.” Yoongi explained.

“That one Hufflepuff?” Jimin giggles. “Is this what this is all about? What happened with Hoseok?” the other Slytherin gestured around Yoongi.

“It’s a long story.” Yoongi replied fluffing his hair. He was now realizing that with the state of his appearance he was going to get asked questions all day long. 

Jimin opened his mouth to push Yoongi to talk. Yoongi was as grateful as he’s ever been to see the head of Slytherin house, Nivea Witon, strutting down the corridor. 

“Good morning boys.” She said giving a curious look to Yoongi and Jimin.

“Good morning Professor Witon.” They reply in unison.

“Mr. Park. How many times do I have to remind you to wear your tie properly?” Professor Witon asked. Jimin’s tie was loose and askew which he readily straightened while smirking. Jimin was constantly told off by the teachers for not wearing his uniform properly. 

“My apologies Professor, I was just so eager to start class this morning,” He said with an innocent smile. 

“Good. Now run along to class. I need to have a word with Mr. Min.” Jimin waved to Yoongi and went down the corridor. Professor Witon watches the younger with a close eye as he rounds the corner out of sight. She then turns her attention to Yoongi.

“I know you are not going to attend the first day of classes in that state.” She asks. Yoongi always feels like his is being scolded by an overbearing aunt whenever the professor spoke to him. 

“I’m sorry Professor Witon. There was a mishap in the prefect common room this morning.” Yoongi says, he could feel the heat radiate across his face. 

“I hope for your sake that mishaps do not continue to happen.” She waved her wand and the dust and dirt that covered Yoongi dissipated. 

“Thank you.” Yoongi was relieved, maybe he could actually salvage the day.

“No need to thank me. It is part of my duty as head of your house. It is also part of my duty to ensure my students are achieving their academic and career goals. “

Yoongi groaned, he knew where this conversation was going.

“ I received an owl from your father. He is very concerned and so is the Council.”

“I know and I don”

“Please we do not have time for this. Meet me in my office on Thursday and we will talk. Your father is expecting a response by the end of the week.”

“Yes professor,” Yoongi mumbled.He was accustomed to being summoned to his head of house’s office since his first year. It was useless to try and refuse the invitation without getting Headmistress McGonagall involved. That would be even more of a headache for Yoongi.

“Nice to be on the same page. Now off to class with you,” She shooed Yoongi down the hall. 

⚘⚘⚘

After a disastrous morning, the rest of Yoongi’s day was quite enjoyable. He enjoyed his divination class and was feeling confident that he had chosen the right studies for the year. Yoongi made good on his promise to meet Namjoon in the library that afternoon. He found the Gryffindor in their usual spot. Their meeting place was a reading nook nestled at the end of the longest aisle. No other students dared to come this far down, it was just one bookcase separating them from the restricted section. The was a small stained glass window that lit the area in a warm amber glow. It was Namjoon’s favorite place in the castle. 

“Hey.” Yoongi said to Namjoons back, he was immersed in a book when he arrived. 

“How are you feeling?” Namjoon asked closing his book. 

Yoongi threw his bag into the seat under the window and sat in the large chair across from Namjoon.

“Well, considering how last night went and this morning. I’m doing alot better, focusing on my classes really helped.”

“What happened last night?” the Gryffindor asks again

Yoongi tells his friend about what happened on the train after he and the other prefects left. Hoseok showing off his enchanted hair and Seokjin commenting on Yoongi’s spellcasting abilities.He could feel himself getting embarrassed all over again 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that Yoongi,” Namjoon responded. “Maybe he could tell that you were already reluctant to do it, he could have been offering you a way out.”

“Well, if he was offering me a way out there was a better way of going about it than agreeing with that Hufflepuff.” 

“How long is your animosity towards Hoseok going to last?” Namjoon shook his head.

“My animosity towards him? You're making this seem very one sided,” Yoongi crossed his arms and leaned away from the table.

When Hoseok entered his first year at Hogwarts he was instantly popular amongst their peers. He was funny,friendly, confident and most importantly he was naturally talented. Even in this day witches and wizards are shocked to find that muggle borns like Hoseok are gifted at magic.Yoongi was hesitant to admit the Hufflepuff’s talents aloud, but he was. The Hufflepuff was able to master a few nonverbal spells by the end of his second year. Yoongi was fine with keeping Hoseok at a distance,as he always had a reputation for being gossipy. At times it was as if Yoongi was the only person in the castle that wasn’t friendly with Hoseok. 

“Remember he spread that rumor about me last year?” Yoongi said attempting to jog Namjoon’s memory. 

“Well, it's not like he started it, he only spread it. He doesn’t come from a magical family so how could he have known ? And you did ‘accidentally’ set fire to his favorite dueling robes.” 

“Are you taking up for him right now ?” Yoongi said his expression growing irritated, it really was an accident but of course no one believed him. 

“I’m not. I'm just saying if he knew better he wouldn’t have told everyone that y-”

“Don’t you dare say it! Hoseok’s mouth was big enough, you don’t need to go firing it up again,” Yoongi interrupted waving a warning finger at Namjoon. He didn’t want to take the chance of their conversation being overheard and having the rumor spread again.

“Ok, ok,” Namjoon said backing down.“How did the task with that Hufflepuff go?” 

Yoongi had such a good day, he almost blocked out the memory of what happened this morning. He explained about how after they argued back and forth and Hoseok insulted Yoongi for the millionth time, they worked together mostly in silence. That is until Hoseok threw a rug at him causing him to smash a chair into splinters.

“He did not through a rug at you! “ Namjoon laughed. 

“He might as well had. I’m sure he did it on purpose. You should have seen the chair, it was awful.”

“Well what happened next?” 

“He offered to fix the chair for me. Like he was doing me a favor. No apology. Nothing,” Yoongi watched as Namjoon fought back tears. “What’s so funny?”

“Of course, something like this would happen to you. It's not the worst thing that could have happened,” he was clutching his sides at this point.

“It gets worse. The dust made my eyes water and he was audacious enough to call me a cry baby,” Yoongi moaned, it was a lot more embarrassing relaying the story to Namjoon than it was in the heat of the moment with Hoseok.

“He did not call you a cry baby,” the Gryffindor responded sounding scandalized. 

“But he did. You should have seen me, I was covered in dirt and dust. Worse, Professor Witon saw me like that,” the Slytherin was exasperated at this point and Namjoon had his hand pressed against his mouth to stifle his laughter. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

Namjoon seemed to calm down after that, taking a deep breath. “Well, I'm glad the rest of the day was pleasant.”

“How was potions class ?” Yoongi inquired changing the subject. Namjoons eyes grew large at the question.” What ?”

“You’ll never guess who’s in my class. That Hufflepuff.” Namjoon’s expression changed to a shy smile. He wasn’t usually one to gossip.

“No!” Yoongi exclaimed. “ So he’s not so perfect after all. Tell me, how was he? Awful?” Yoongi leaned forward on the table in anticipation and shook the small lamp on the table.

“Well actually, “ Namjoon mumbled breaking eye contact,” he’s a bit better than me. He sat in the back and kept to himself.” 

“Uh, you’ve got to be kidding me. That’s no fun,” Yoongi pouted. 

“Don’t be like that. Were you really going to use this information as some sort of blackmail? Yoongi, I thought you were better than that.” Namjoon’s tone was just on the brim of sarcasm. 

“Joon. I’m a Slytherin, I love having dirt on people. Especially the people I don’t like.”

Namjoon shook his head and laughed. “Why do I have a feeling, I’m going to regret telling you this?”

Yoongi didn’t answer, Namjoon knew that he was even less of a gossip than himself. Yoongi didn’t want to stoop to Hoseok’s level of teasing. Though it was nice to know that the Hufflepuff wasn’t as annoyingly perfect as he had thought. Yoongi tucked away the information to use or not at a better time.


	3. Chapter III: The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDAAAATTTEEE Finally, I know. 
> 
> Its comeback season and hobi's birthday, I was kinda busy with projects but now all of that has slowed down. I think, Ive worked on the chapter the longest out of any others and Im really happy with it.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, please leave comments if you like. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

The rest of Yoongi’s week went by without incident and he slowly got into the rhythm of going to class each day. With the stress of his family he had forgotten how much he enjoyed studying and attending lectures. Thursday evening came to him quicker than expected. He hoped the meeting with Professor Witon doesn’t last long or spoil his rising mood. 

Yoongi waited outside professor Witon’s office, he rubbed the back of his neck as the hairs on it began to prickle. The Head of House’s office was located within the maze of the castle dungeons. The entrance was a high wooden arch with a black serpentine carving raised on top. The professor’s initials N.G.W lay engraved on a bronze plaque at eye level. He had memorized this door from the numerous visits he has had to the office since his first year. Yoongi didn’t see an end to these meetings. He wanted to turn around but yet found himself knocking on the door. The professor answered the door dressed in her dark green flying robes. 

“I apologize,”she began, wiping at invisible dust on her robes,” I only just got back from the quidditch mound. Tryouts are starting early this year and I had to help the captains prepare.”

“It’s no problem, I wasn’t waiting.” Yoongi said as Professor Witon ushered him inside. He sat down at a low back chair with a purple cushion across from the professor. 

“It’s almost dinner time, so I won't keep you long.”

“Thank you. You said that you received an owl from my father.” 

“Yes, I did,” She said, she pulled open the top drawer of her desk and unfolded the letter. He could just make out the dark blue Min family seal on the letter. His father sent his own stationary under the guise of this being a personal family matter when Yoongi knew it was just business. Yoongi watched as the professor scan over the letter and sigh. 

“As you well know as your head of house it is part of my role to make sure your studies are on track and that you have a clear career path.” She began.

“My studies are on track. It’s maybe not the path that everyone expects of me but I don’t see a problem with it.”

Professor Witon nodded her head taking in his words. She ran her hair through her thick,dark locks and glanced at the letter again. Her dark eyes lingered at letter too long at the bottom of the page.

“You received only an A in your OWLS in charms. Though I do not see where you’re taking any charms classes in preparation for your NEWTS.” 

“I’ve received perfect marks in all my classes nearly 5 years in a row, I’m not taking a remedial class.”

“Having an adequate spell casting ability is essential to any magic job. The Ministry takes care to only hire those with the best abilities especially for their magical ambassadors. I would reconsider if I were you.” 

Professor Witon pressed on, she was not going to give up as easily as Yoongi thought. Yoongi was accustomed to getting his way when dealing with people who aren’t his family. He could tell someone whatever they wanted to hear to get them to back off. The professor then produced a brown file from her desk, it had Yoongi’s name on it.

“Let’s see,” she began looking over the first document in the file. He could not tell what it was. “ It looks like you were right on track for the ministry. Perfect marks in all your studies, well liked by your professors and your house members. That is until 5th year. Arithmancy…..Intermediate Divination… Xylomancy? Yoongi what changed?”

Yoongi searched for the reason and he honestly could not pinpoint an exact time where he changed his mind. Yoongi briefly replayed the conversation he had with his father on platform 9 ¾. He had thrown himself into his studies so quickly that he hadn’t had a chance to properly think about anything. If Yoongi was honest with himself, he didn’t know exactly what he was working towards. He was hoping that studying subjects that he was interested in would allow him to aim towards a solid goal before graduation. While Yoongi didn’t know exactly what path he was headed towards, he knew exactly which one he did not want to take. 

“Isn’t this all part of growing up and becoming your own person? I’m just trying to figure out who I want to be.” Yoongi knew that he was deflecting again trying to say what he thought the professor wanted to hear. 

“Don’t forget you made a commitment your first year here.”

“I don’t know why everyone is hellbent on the promise of an 11 year old.Who decides who they want to be at that age. Did you? ”

“Yoongi it is important in life to keep the promises that we make to each other.” 

“What difference does it make? There are now other council children here, why not choose one of them?”

“They all have their own obligations to fill.”

“Well, I no longer wish to be obligated to the Council or the Ministry.”

“ I know you are aware that your enrollment at Hogwarts is on contingency with the Ministry.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m not but as much as I want you to succeed in your own way there is little that I can do as your Head of House. I have very little pull when it comes to the Ministry and you know better than anyone that they are all push.”

“ I can’t believe this”

“I would hate to see all your hard work go to waste. Maybe there can be a compromise?”

“ Compromise? With the Council? My father? I’d rather get thrown out!” Yoongi knew that he was speaking recklessly. He couldn’t help it, he wanted control over his life and felt it slowly slipping through his hands. 

“ I know that your father has been busy lately. Maybe you could speak with him?” Professor Witon attempted to give a reassuring smile but Yoongi could see the hint of desperation in her eyes. 

“You don’t know my father,” Yoongi shook his head and looked down at his feet. This conversation had been fruitless.

“ You’re not even giving me anything to work with. I need something so that I can help you,” there was a sweetness in her voice that confused him. Who was she trying to be other than his head of house?

“No one can help me. Not you or my father. My mind is made up,” Yoongi stood up clenching his fist, he fought the urge to bang his fists on the professor’s desk.

“Well, what do you suppose that I tell your father?” the professor asked, finally sounding defeated.

“Tell him anything you’d like. Honestly I don’t give a damn.”

“Yoongi Min! How dare you speak like that to me ? What would your father think of this behavior?” Professor Witon jumped up.

“There’s something to put in your stupid letter.” Yoongi didn’t know why he was acting this way. The words surprised even himself as they came out. He rarely lost his composure or was rude to others. Yoongi felt as if he was losing part of his identity as the events of the last few weeks unfolded. Would he be able to recognize himself by Christmas?

“Well, I’m sure your father would love to hear about this.”

“There’s nothing that you or him can do. So give it up.”

Yoongi did not even wait for the professor to respond before storming out of the office.

  
  


✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Yoongi arrived at the weekly prefect meeting the following Friday minutes before it was set to start. Unfortunately so did Hoseok. Yoongi thought that he shouldn’t make a habit of being late, bad things always happened when he was. 

“Yoongi! Hoseok!” Seokjin called out cheerfully from across the common room, “You made it, please grab a copy of the prefect handbook out of the cupboard”

Yoongi walked over to the tall slim book cupboard and swiftly opened it. The only handbooks left were on the highest shelf, just out of Yoongi’s reach. He stood on his toes but to no avail, his fingers skimmed the spine up the book and he returned his feet flat to the floor. 

“I could grab a step stool for you if you want,” an all too familiar and annoying voice suggested. 

“You’re not that much taller than I am,” Yoongi responded, turning away from the cabinet to face Hoseok. It was true, while Yoongi was just average height, Hoseok was only a few centimeters taller than him. He had long wiry limbs that to Yoongi stretched to supernatural lengths. 

Hoseok took a step towards him, crowding him against the cupboard, “And yet,” Hoseok whispered reaching up to the shelf past Yoongi to grab a manual with just his finger tips,” I can reach.”

“Well yeah, if my arms were as long as willow branches….” he mumbled back

“Well, they’re not,” the Hufflepuff said cocking his head to the side and smiling.

“How’d you even become a prefect? You’re so….” Yoongi took a step towards Hoseok, they were _nearly_ chest to chest.

“So what? Charming? Handsome? Smart?” Hoseok said, his smile growing larger with each word.

“Frustrating. Annoying. Insufferable.” Yoongi spat. He wanted to knock that cocky smile off the other boy’s face.

“You should probably hurry, the meeting is starting soon.” Hoseok flicked his eyes over to where a small, brown footstool was placed nearby. “ Good luck,” He finished with a wink and went to take his seat across the common room next to his housemate. 

Yoongi tried earnestly to stretch his body as much as he could, he just couldn’t reach

“Let me get that for you.” Namjoon said from behind him. He had an easier time than Hoseok did acquiring the manuals, grabbing two for the both of them. Yoongi again, always grateful to have Namjoon as a friend. 

Namjoon and Yoongi took a seat at the end of the long row of tables that had been pushed together. They shared a loveseat. 

Seokjin rose from the chair at the head of the table. Yoongi recognized it as the chair Hoseok caused him to destroy. Yoongi held a secret smile knowing that the chair still functioned properly. 

“Thank you all for gathering this Friday evening, I know you are all eager to get to dinner and begin your first weekend back at school.” As Seokjin spoke, Yoongi watched as the candle light danced on his face, he looked even more handsome than Yoongi remembered. Maybe because they haven’t had a chance to talk or hang out in many months. 

“Now if you would please open your manuals to page forty four.Since it’s my last year, I wanted to bring back a few prefect traditions for fun, starting with the Odd Chores,” there was a round of audible groans that rippled through the table.

“We already have enough responsibilities as it is,” one Ravenclaw boy protested.

“ The year just started, we haven’t even settled in yet,” a 5th year Slytherin whined, to a small chorus of agreement.

Yoongi saw the enthusiastic smile the Head Boy had at the start of the meeting beginning to wein. Yoongi then stood up.

“Well, I think it could be,” he glanced down at the list,” fun,” he gave a reassuring look to Seokjin. “Try not to think about as extra work rather an exciting extra curricular assignment, other students will envy you more.”

Yoongi returned to his seat as Namjoon chimed in, “ It would be good job training for some too.” He could see the wheels turning in the other Prefects’ heads as they considered their words.

“Exactly! Now, please take a moment to look over the list.” 

Seokjin sat back down in his chair and suddenly it made a loud crack. The noise only startled Yoongi whose eyes shot over to Hoseok who was stifling a laugh aimed at Yoongi with the back of his hand. 

Yoongi read the the list :

Restocking the acorns in the kitchen

Throwing a 5 galleon piece into the black lake every Thursday

Keeping a log of Nargle Thefts 

Taking inventory of the enchanted cleaning supplies

Weekly Calibrating of the astronomy telescope 

Feeding the spindles that live on the edge of the forbidden forest 

Collecting dew from the whomping willow 

Tracking the disappearing painting of Houdini 

Scaring the water goblets before dinner 

Taming the Ivy outside the great hall

Engaging in monthly hand to hand combat with the armor outside the trophy room

Delivering miniature wheels of cheese to the mouse holes 

Cleaning phantom dust off the library shelves 

Keeping a record of the four leaf clovers that grow in the quad 

Replacing the flowers at the one eyed witch statue 

Detangling the chains in the clock tower

Yoongi knew why these duties were forgotten only some were odd, while others were dangerous or pointless. Yoongi took on the weekly calibration of the astronomy telescope. It wouldn’t interfere with his routine since he was a member of the astronomy club. 

“What are you going to choose?” Yoongi asked Namjoon.

“ I’m stuck between the whomping willow and cheese delivery.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous?”

In the end Namjoon settled on dew collections and yoongi got his one and only choice. Yoongi was relieved that things were finally going his way.

Seokjin, satisfied with everyone's choices, dismissed the meeting until next week.

“Thanks for sticking up for me.” Seokjin approached him after the meeting. The tips of the Head Boy’s ears were still a dark shade of pink. 

“It’s no problem, we are friends.” Yoongi replied. 

“Are we still?” Seokjin asked. 

“Look Jin, I know things haven’t been the same between us since last year but I still consider you a friend.” Yoongi’s gaze unconsciously darted towards a lingering Hoseok who was giggling with a few girls. Seokjin took notice and glanced over back to Yoongi.

“I know you have some grudge against Hoseok for what happened last year but he isn’t like that anymore.”

Yoongi wanted to argue back and tell his friend about what happened with the rug and what Hoseok said to him at the book cupboard. Yoongi decided that it wouldn’t help their current situation and would make it seem as if he was trying to turn Seokjin against Hoseok.

“I don’t know,” Yoongi finally said.

Seokjin then grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Try to be civil at least for my sake. I really want my last year to be my best.” 

Yoongi simply nodded. “Good.” Seokjin smiled. “ I have to go. I promised to meet Jungkook to talk about this book he’s reading. Let’s talk more later.”

Seokjin bid farewell to everyone and asked the last person out to lock up. 

Yoongi loitered in the common room waiting for everyone to leave so that he could properly repair the chair. He looked over at the chair, it was intact but a mess. It was crooked to one side at its front leg had bent out. Namjoon had long left for the library so it was just him, Hoseok, and the group of girls he was giggling with. 

He tried his best to ignore the conversation going on and waiting patiently for the group to leave but they were being too obnoxious. For a beat Yoongi debated about just leaving but for some inexplicable reason he was paranoid that the Hufflepuff would do something behind his back to humiliate him.

“Is it true that….”, he heard the 5th year Ravenclaw girl’s voice trail off into a whisper. He didn’t need to guess what they were murmuring about. 

The group continued to whisper in the Slytherin’s direction. They were making no attempt to be subtle and Yoongi could feel the tips of his ears burning.

“I really don’t know. You should ask him yourself,” Hoseok’s voice aimed at him broke through the hush. One of the other girls was clearly embarrassed and tugged on Hoseok’s sleeve trying to hint for him to stop.

“Ask me what?”Yoongi interrupted in the voice that made the prefect who held Hoseok’s sleeve jump. The two other girls in the group quickly left while Hoseok watched with a dumb grin. The remaining girl avoided Yoongi’s gaze by kicking at invisible dirt on the carpet. 

“Ask me what?” Yoongi demanded once more. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry,” the girl replied in a small voice, still refusing to make eye contact.

“Don’t let that one make a fool out of you,” he warned and flicked his head towards Hoseok. The girl didn’t respond and instead shuffled out of the room without even bidding Hoseok goodbye.

“No wonder you’re not popular with many girls. Talking to them like that,” Hoseok scoffed.

“I’m here to study, not fool around.”

“Well, maybe you wouldn’t be so uptight if you did”

“What?”

“Though it must be difficult for you. That brooding, workaholic, loner stick is a very particular fetish.” 

“Leave me alone Jung, you should go after your friend. I’m sure I haven’t hurt your chances of getting your dick wet.” Yoongi was not in the mood to have two arguments with Hoseok in one week. 

“Why are you so eager to get me to leave?” the Hufflepuff asked tilting his head to one side.

“Seokjin asked me to lock up. I’d really like to get back to the library and you’re the last one here.”

“You’re bullshitting me.”

“No, I'm not”

“I know what this is about.” Hoseok ran over to the chair used by Seokjin at the meeting. The one haphazardly repaired by Yoongi and kicked it causing further damage. Yoongi winced. “This stupid chair.”

The smile that Hoseok wore turned dark.

“Fix the chair now and I’ll leave.”

“What?” Yoongi sputtered. 

“Repair the chair in front of me and then I'll leave.”

“I know what you’re getting at, I’m not going to let you humiliate me.”

“Fine, we can waste our evening here.” Hoseok plopped down on a chaize nearby and cocked his head to the side. The expression on his face growing darker, it made Yoongi's stomach churn. Was he intimidated?

“Whatever,” Yoongi rolled his eyes in an attempt to seem unaffected. He wasn’t going to let the younger boy see him waiver. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and stared at the chair. Why was he even giving in to the Hufflepuff’s demands? Yoongi promised, kinda, to Seokjin that he’d make an effort not to worsen his relationship with Hoseok.

“What's the matter? Wand shy?” 

“ _Repairo_ ” Yoongi chanted and the chair sprang back together firmly this time. 

“Good.” Hoseok’s expression softened and he went back to his usual dumb grin. Satisfied, he stood up brushed off his pants and left.

Yoongi could feel the humiliation creep up on him as he locked up the common room and went to meet Namjoon in the library.


	4. Chapter IV : The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I really struggled with the dialog in this chapter and I wasn't really liking it but now that I've finished I love it. I am very excited to share it with you all. Please feel free comment and let me know how you are enjoying the story.
> 
> follow me on twitter @ jamblerambles

Yoongi was slowly settled into school life for the rest of the month. His classes were going well and nothing came of his meeting with professor Witon. He felt as if he was finally free to study in peace. Though there was something pulling at the back of his mind, something that wasn’t quite right. Yoongi would feel it in the quietest moments in the library or it would break his concentration during lectures. Though at this time he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, he just felt it. His stomach drops and the hair on the back of his neck prickles. It was as if someone or something was watching him. Yoongi just chalked it up to anxiety about constant changes in his life.

Though he was glad to find a routine to ease his worries. Yoongi could always be found in the Great Hall most afternoons reading a book, usually one recommended by Jimin or Namjoon. It was a lazy late Thursday afternoon and the early autumn sun lit everything in a hazy glow. Still the great hall was buzzing with students engaged in conversation, snacking, and studying. Normally Yoongi would prefer the absolute quiet of the library but the flurry of activities provided a white noise to keep the worries away. Often his peers sought him out to help with their coursework. He was helping a third year Gryffindor boy Marco Clementine with his potions homework. He was having trouble analyzing the Girding Potion, Yoongi was trying to help but the boy seemed distracted and maybe the younger boy could sense his impatience. 

“Even though it's just over a month into school, I’m feeling exhausted and I really want to get this right,” He ran his fist through his dark curly locks, his eyes sunken into his dark skin.

“You’ll get it eventually, like you said it's only the first month of school,” Yoongi reassured. 

Yoongi was combing through the boy’s lecture notes attempting to find anything he might have missed during the lecture when someone clears their throat right behind him. Yoongi was close to figuring out how to help Marco so he was less than thrilled to be interrupted. He didn’t bother to turn around. 

“I’m sorry, we’re busy. You’ll have to wait your turn.” Yoongi responded barely taking his focus off of the notebook.

“Excuse me?” It was Hoseok, of course. Yoongi couldn’t see the Hufflepuff but he could hear the offended expression on his face, yet didn’t bother to turn around still.

“I’m sorry Jung,” Marco turned around, “ I just saw him and just kinda came up.” He could feel Hoseok roll his eyes. 

Yoongi wanted to tell the other Prefect to shove it but remembered that Hoseok is one of Seokjin’s closest friends and the relationship between him and the Head Boy was on the mend. 

“Do you mind, we are almost finished. Could you give us a few more moments? Marco's got potions tomorrow and I’m helping him” Yoongi tried to sound polite. 

“Yea, sorry we’re almost finished.” Yoongi could hear the third say sheepishly. Was he afraid of Hoseok? 

“It’s not your fault, Yoongi should know better,” Hoseok said, “This isn’t the place for tutoring and as a Prefect Yoongi should know that. Also a word of advice :Min is the last person you want to go to for help with potions. ”

Yoongi then turned around on the bench as well. Hoseok was hard to ignore and even more difficult to be civil around. 

“Plus can’t you see we’re busy here?” the Hufflepuff gestured to the scene behind him. There were members of the dueling club rearranging the great hall tables on one side. Yoongi then noticed the dozens of other students still milling about, noticeably engaging in more frivolous activities . 

“Hey, I’m not the one taking re-”Yoongi stated but before he could finish he took in the sight before him. Hoseok was dressed in what Yoongi thought to be formal dueling robes. They looked quite expensive, lavish even. The vest was tapered to his slim waist and the trousers showed off his long toned legs. Yoongi would've been quite impressed if it weren’t for the fact that the robes were emerald green and gold. Yoongi smirked. 

“You see something you like Min?” Hoseok asked, spinning around, his cape flourishing out.

“Not really,” Yoongi dead panned and he rose to his feet. “Maybe you should be here with Marco instead of putting on a fashion show.” 

Hoseok held an unaffected expression but the dark blush clawing its way up the Hufflepuffs neck betrayed him. 

“Like I said I’m not trying to be the best. I don’t have the Council backing me up because of some back room deal.” 

“Don’t be stupid and bad mouth the Council in public. I’d hate for something to happen to that pretty orange mop of yours ”

Hoseok threw his head back laughing,” What are you gonna do ? sic your daddy on me?”

“Jung, my father will be the least of your worries”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of you? Please.” 

“ You don’t have to be afraid of me but I would watch my back if I were you.”

“ Oh, so now you're gonna threaten me crybaby?”

“Really Jung? Name calling? You are so mature. Tell me what’s it like being Hogwarts biggest show off?”

“Well excuse me for actually having talent.”

A small crowd began to gather around the two. The entire situation was making Yoongi hot and uncomfortable. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. 

“Yea Hoseok the only thing talented about you is that big mouth of yours.” 

A dark looked flashed in Hoseok's eye as he leaned over into Yoongi’s personal space and whispered, “Well wouldn’t you like to know.” The low tone of Hoseok’s voice took Yoongi back to what happened after the prefect meeting a few weeks ago. It made him feel sick.

“Don’t be disgusting,” Yoongi spat.

“I saw how you were looking at me but perhaps you are jealous of my talent and good looks.”Hoseok flashed a cocky smile.

“Don’t get too full of yourself Lockhart,” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Jokes on you because I have no idea who that is.”

“All you need to know is that he was a fraud, just like you. All flourish and smoke and no wand work.”  
Suddenly Jimin broke through the small crowd and steps between the two Prefects .

“Yoongi maybe you should go? Clubs are starting soon.” His housemate suggests tugging on Yoongi’s robe sleeve. 

“Yea,” Yoongi conceded, jerking his sleeve from Jimin’s hold a little too aggressively.

“Not yet,” Hoseok interrupts, stepping in front of Jimin. 

“What now Lockhart?” 

“Fight me!” Hoseok challenged through his teeth, he had lost his composure.

“Like a duel?” Yoongi scoffed.

“Yes. I challenge you to a duel! “ Hoseok says, straightens his robes.

“I don't know about this, maybe you two shou-” Jimin began.

“ I accept!” Yoongi said without hesitation and if he were honest without thinking.

“Great! How about now ?” Hoseok pointed to the end of the Great hall where the members have already set up the dueling club arena amongst their quarrel.

“Sorry to disappoint you and your little fan club but I’ve got Divination club and I can’t be bothered,” Yoongi gestured to the spectors still gathered around. 

“Really, Are you that scared?”

“Umm, Hoseok we should really get started. We have to be done before dinner,” One of the older club members, a 6th year Ravenclaw, interjected.

“Fine. Run away now crybaby but I’ll catch you.” 

“Name the time and the place and I’ll be there.”

“You better,” he huffed and turned heel towards the waiting club members. 

“Yoongi.” Jimin begins “ This isn’t like you!”

“Well Hoseok started it!” Yoongi defends.

“You two are acting like children, one of you could get hurt.” 

Yoongi begun feel that feeling again but pushes it down. Maybe he just feels guilty about upsetting Jimin.

“I know what I’m doing.” He wants to say don’t worry but can’t. 

Jimin then looks as if he wants to say something more but is beckoned to the club.

“I should get going” Yoongi spoke instead and headed out of the Great hall towards the North Tower to the Divination room.

Once he reaches most of the members are already there. It’s a small club with 13 other students. This term’s focus is crystal gazing. It’s something very difficult to master but Yoongi enjoys the ritual of it. When Yoongi goes to give a demonstration he finds it hard to relax because of the fight with Hoseok. 

When he is finally able to get into it, he grabs the table as the hairs on the back of his neck feel electrified. The murky white orb turns solid black. There is an intense orange light glowing like the sunrise then and great blue flash, he sees a damp green grass, the glow of the early morning sun. Yoongi is sure what to make of it; there are no faces or anything else he can distinguish to make an accurate prediction. He jumps when a scream rings through his ears. He tears his gaze away from the orb and finds that the other members are staring at him with fascination. 

“That looked intense,” said one Slytherin girl, “What did you see?”

Yoongi could feel sweat trickle down the side of his face. How long had he been lost in the vision? He goes to shake it off not wanting to scare the other members and prevent them from giving gazing a shot.

“I think I saw a riveting Quidditch match,” He lies,” I think Slytherin will win but you didn’t hear that from me.” He gives a fake laugh.

The other members make various sounds of awe and eagerness to get started and Yoongi but all he can see is what the crystal showed him. He is still fixated on the images even after the club ends and he’s putting away the crystal balls into the cabinet.

Professor Trelawney poses next to the cabinet. 

“You know it's bad luck to lie about a prediction, even if it is to spare someone from fear.”

Yoongi sighs and thinks maybe the professor can also read minds.

“Well the predictions don’t always come true. Knowing the future impacts the present.”

“That may be true but with someone with an eye like yours I’d be more careful.”

This is the first time Professor Trelawney has spoken to him about this. He is nervous about the prospect of being able to see the things he can’t control. 

“ I honestly couldn’t make heads or tails of what I saw.”

“That may be so. Seeing is a dangerous occupation, you must always be honest. It could cost you your life.”

This all feels too heavy for an after club chat with a professor. Yoongi excuses himself but not before the professor says, “Suppressing your abilities will only hurt you in the end. Don't fight your instincts, it will tear you apart.” 

The words sent that familiar feeling pulsing through Yoongi’s body. It’s so strong he feels sick.He goes to find Namjoon in the library and hopes that he might know what to do. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's a crisp Saturday and Yoongi can feel summer fading away, even though the leaves have yet to begin to turn. He travels down the main streets of Hogsmeade and the shops are full of students enjoying their day off. Everyone is laughing and having fun and Yoongi is stuck in his head. 

Opening the door to the Three Broomsticks and he finds Seokjin at a booth in the furthest corner. Yoongi thinks it is weird because when they had their regular Saturday table, they would always sit in the middle of the pub. The corner is quiet and cozy. Maybe the Gryffindor wants it to be just the two of them. Yoongi thinks too long about it, he likes their new spot. If this is their new spot if the meeting or hangouts are to become a regular thing.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Yoongi says he’s not really late but he doesn’t know how long Seokjin had been waiting and feels a little bad. Though the Head Boy doesn’t appear worried and he smiles up from his mug of Butterbeer. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t been here long. I ordered you a Gillywater.”

“Thanks!” Yoongi responds as he takes off his jacket and sits down. Seconds after the barmaid sets a glass in front of him.

“You still like that stuff right?” 

“Yea,” Yoongi replied although he was kind of embarrassed he drank it because it was something he had with his father and had ordered it the first time here because he had missed him and the drink brought him some comfort. He doesn’t know how drinking it today will impact him.

“Nice sweater!” Seokjin compliments. Yoongi is wearing his favorite olive green cable knit sweater. Yoongi feels a little awkwardness under Soekjin’s soft smile and doesn't respond. Instead he takes a sip of his gillywater and it tastes a little sour and he makes a face.

“I’m really glad you could meet me.”

“Yoongi don’t act so formal around me, you know all my deep dark secrets.”

“Oh! So this is what this meeting is about, I only accept bribes in Galleons, I'll give you my vault number.” Yoongi says drly. 

Seokjin laughed his signature laugh that Yoongi missed. “I’ve missed you,” he confesses. “ I missed feeling relaxed, blowing off steam together. Sneaking shots of fire whiskey behind the bartender’s back.”

“We only had to stop after what happened in Ceridwen's during 4th year.” They had had one too many shots and were chased out of the pub to the nearby cauldron shop, where Seokjin proceeded to get sick in one of the display cauldrons. Much to the disafation of Mullens, the shopkeep.

“Hey! You promised you’d never say anything to anyone.” Seokjin ears turned red.

“It’s just us here in this dark corner.”

“Plus, I don’t think telling Mullens ‘ Well atleast its not on the floor helped’” 

“I don’t think he would have been that mad if you wouldn’t have botched the vanishing spell.”

“I was inebriated, how was I supposed to know it was going to end up in the till?”

They laugh together and Yoongi feels as if the past months of his life were a dream. 

Soon a noisy group of students burst into the pub one of them Yoogi recognizes as the third year Gryffindor Marco . He shyly comes up to the table.

“I passed my potions test! Thanks bunch Min.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No! Let me buy you a drink. What is that? Gillywater?” He makes a face. “ I’m not going to insult you.”

“A butterbeer would be fine thanks.”

“I’ll send it over.” He says and goes back to his group of friends.

“Wow! You're more popular than ever! Seokjin remarks, “ You could probably be Head Boy next year.”

“If I’m here next year.”

“Oh.” Seokjin knows he doesn’t have to go through all the details.

“My dad was late meeting me at the platform and we talked kinda”

“Still on this business about the ministry?”

“Yea but it's more than that, he got a promotion and now is interfering with my studies at Hogwarts.”

“ I know how you feel. My parents sent me 12 owls last week. They really want me to go back east to their healing practice but it's too late now. I’ve already applied for the alchemy apprenticeship in Egypt. I just haven’t told them yet, if I get accepted.”

Seokjin’s family runs a famous apothecary in South Korea that has been operated by their family for millennia. It was only natural to assume that the Gyinfindor would take part in the business but of course he had other plans much to the chagrin of his father. 

“Of course you’ll get accepted.” Yoongi is jealous of Seokjin that he has a tangible plan to thwart his parents. Yoongi has yet to come up with anything close. 

“You're making a face, are you having one of those feelings again. Am I making a bad choice?”

“Jin I’m not a fortune teller,” Yoongi whined

“Well you certainly act like it. I heard you're doing crystal gazing in the Divination club. How did that go?”

“Not good, it took me forever to see anything and it when I did it was just some jumbled images”   
Yoongi recants that evening though he doesn’t tell Seokjin about the scream because that's not supposed to happen. He also failed to mention the warning given by Professor Trawlaerny but he does share his panicked conversation with Namjoon in the library afterwards. 

Seokjin makes a face at the mention of Namjoon's name. Was it jealousy? No. “Oh well, what did he think?”

“ He thinks I just fell asleep because I was looking tired earlier that day. You know he really doesn’t believe in this stuff.”

“ I really don’t know much about it either. I wish I could help.”

“ I don't really think it means anything.” Yoongi still can get it out of his mind. He can almost see it again if he closes his eyes and thinks too much and hears the scream echoing in head.

“ I'm sorry I couldn’t be of more help. I’ve just been a little….”

“Tired”

“Yea” the Head Boy confessed with a small smile.

“Maybe you should slow down being Head Boy and Quidditch captain comes with a lot of responsibility.”

Seokjin nodded in agreement. “We should get back to school.” They get their jackets on and head out the pub. Most of the excitement of the day has worn off and the crowds of students are considerably thinner than when Yoongi entered the pub.

“I can’t slow down, especially now!” Seokjin makes a face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to tell you! Witch Weekly Junior is making me their cover boy for next quarter.” 

“ That’s....” Yoongi doesn’t really know what to say, it's expected because Seokjin is handsome and popular but maybe he didn’t realize he’s almost famous. 

When Yoongi first met Seokjin in the potions club, he felt as if he already knew everything about the third year Gryffindor. His name was always on everyone’s lips, he had amazing looks, undeniable talent and endearing humor, he was loved by everyone in the school. There was even a rumor that still persists today that he’s secretly a prince. Yoongi then learned that Seokjin was indeed as wonderful as peers said and more.

“It’s a lot I know. The spread is supposed to showcase my life at Hogwarts. Studying, working,playing. We should do a potions demonstration”

“I don’t know.”

“Come one. That’s how we met! I'm already doing Quidditch with Jungkook and spell casting with Hoseok. It will be fun. “

Yoongi nearly flinches at the mention of Hoseok’s name. Seokjin must have sensed his unease.

“Don’t worry you don't have anything to do anything with him. How are things between by the way? Hoseok hasn’t said anything to me but I know that he won't.”

“There's really nothing to tell.” Yoongi lies. He knows that he should tell Seokjin about the duel but he knows his duties as Head Boy he would try to talk Yoongi out of it or tell a teacher. Yoongi also thinks Hoseok will back out.

“That’s shocking.”

“We really haven’t been hanging out, I haven't seen him much.”

They continue to head back towards the castle, when they run into Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook.

“You're coming here awfully late.” The Head Boy lightly scolds the trio.

“Yea but we forgot to buy Ice Mice at Honeydukes,” Jungkook pouted. 

“Make sure you get back before curfew Jungkook, you can’t afford to get in trouble, you've got a Quidditch match coming up .”

“Nice to see you two together. Why weren't we invited to your date?” Taehyung observed. 

“Sorry I want Jin all to myself. Next time, I'll treat you,” Yoongi replied, teasing. 

“Whatever, see you at the match.” Jimin answers and the three younger students continue with their journey. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's a cool morning the day of the match. The Quidditch mound is still wet with dew and the castle is dressed in a light fog. Yoongi gets dressed in his emerald sweater with a large grey s decal on the back and his biggest scarf his mother made him after he was sorted into slytherin to her surprise. 

He sneaks past the professors to meet Jimin in the Slytherin Locker Room. He wishes the other players good luck before happening upon Jimin. He’s in a corner. He seems a bit panicked. 

“Yoongi thank goodness!” The 5th year chaser’s eyes are wild with panic.

“Are you okay?”

“No I can’t find my laces, I’m sure I packed them before breakfast but now I can’t find them,”

Yoongi searches Jimin's quidditch bag thoroughly but doesn’t find the laces.

“Are you sure you packed them?”

“Yes and I’ve been trying to summon them to me to no avail,” he rakes his hands through his hair, “This is the first match year of the year, how could I mess up something so small.”

“Well just retrace your steps this morning, maybe you dropped them,” Yoongi pats Jimin on the shoulder.

“Let’s see, I got up, packed my bag, then went to the great hall for breakfast to meet Jungkook and….” Jimin trailed off and his eyes narrowed, “Taehyung.”

Then as if by magic the Hufflepuff appeared between the grass and locker room’s tented walls, crawling through on all fours. Jimin shoved him as soon as he collected himself. 

“What's wrong Jimin? Are you looking for something?” He teased.

I know you have them so just give it up all already.” 

“Why? I don’t know what you mean,” Taehyung gives an exaggerated boxy grin.

“Taehyun….”

“Oh, you mean these,” He dangled the laces just out of the Slytherin’s reach. Yoongi watched as Jimin chased after the laces. The two ,a giggling, huffing mess, once the laces were finally caught. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for these forever, ” The two have now made up and are walking arm in arm back to Jimin’s changing area. 

“Jungkook is playing today, so I went to wish him good luck.”

“ You two better get going.” The Slytherin captain addressed Yoongi and Taehyung.

“Good luck,” Yoongi said patting Jimin on the back.

“Yea catch your breath first.” The Hufflepuff teases one last time. 

“Jerk! Get out of here,” Jimin rolls his eyes but there is a bright smile on his face.

Yoongi and Taehyung join Namjoon in the stands. Soon joined by Seokjin and Hoseok, who gives him a look. For a moment, Yoongi is worried that the Hufflepuff might say something about the duel but he doesn’t. 

Namjoon looks around peering through his binoculars, “ Wow, the crowd’s a little dead, it's the first match of the year.” 

“Yea the energy is a bit off.” Yoongi said honestly. As they cheered and laughed he almost forgot about everything else. Though deep somewhere in the back of his mind, something was off. When the game is over the five of them rush the field to congratulate Jimin, Slytherin won.


End file.
